A Few Heartfelt Lyrics
by KyosKitten
Summary: Inu/Kag. Kagome has gone back home for a few days to work on some homework, a lyric assignment from her English class. Inuyasha is restless and can't wait the few days. He decides to bring her back, accidentally eavesdropping on her revealing lyrics.


A/N: Hi there!! All rights for Inuyasha are to Rumiko Takahashi. Lyrics belong to Taylor Swift. I do not own any characters or any part of the song. Thanks for viewing, I hope you'll read and review!

([*]) KyosKitten ([*])

(*)_(*)_(*)_(*)_(*)_(*)_(*)_(*)_(*)_(*)_(*)_(*)_(*)_(*)_(*)_(*)_(*)_(*)_(*)_(*)_(*)__(*)_(*)_(*)_(*)_(*)

"I'll be back in a few days!" Kagome said as she smiled and waved goodbye to her friends. She threw her pack down the well and climbed in, glancing at a stubborn Inuyasha before diving in.

It felt good to Kagome to be back at home for a few days. It gave her some time to wash up and catch up on her homework. She wondered what kind of illness her Grandfather had been coming up with this time. She shook her head with a smile as she pulled her pack onto her back and climbed out of the well.

----

Inuyasha sat in the tree, arms folded with a stubborn look on his face. Kagome was back at home for a few days…A few days to catch up on homework, gather supplies, see some friends…and stupid Hobo people. His ears twitched. Why did that bother him? Kagome was free to see who she wanted. They weren't…dating or anything. He glanced down at Miroku and Sango sitting under the shade of the tree. The fact that he was thinking of Kagome made him nervous, like the others could read his mind and know he was thinking of her. He huffed and looked away. Stupid Hobo….

-----

"Okay, time to check out what homework I'll have to do!" Kagome opened her massive folder of homework assignments and started to scan the list. It would be best to get the easiest assignments out of the way first. "Eh? What's this?" Her eyes came across a creative assignment. Poetry or songwriting for English! That actually sounded like a lot of fun, and God knows she has some repressed feelings to let out!

She gazed to the corner of her room where her guitar stood in the corner, slightly dusty - probably out of tune. It was like looking at it and the thought of writing a song to talk about her emotions just suddenly opened the floodgates. Her mind was racing with thoughts. She took out her notebook and began to jot down ideas. It was pretty easy…All she had to do was think of the one person who always drove her crazy!

-----

Inuyasha watched the sun slowly set over the horizon.

"Inuyasha! We're heading to Kaede's now!"

He looked down to see Sango starring up at him, "Are you coming with us now?"

"I'll come when I want to! Tell that old hag to leave a bed for me!"

Sango rolled her eyes and shrugged. Inuyasha was obviously pining for Kagome. She could tell that he always missed her when she went back to her own time. "Suit yourself, Inuyasha!"

The dog hanyou watched the two walk back to the village. When they were out of sight he jumped down the tree and in a few leaps he was at the Bone Eater's Well. He peered down the well, pondering. It was obviously too soon for him to go to Kagome's time now. She had only been gone a day. If he went now it might be completely obvious that he missed her…

He quickly turned his back on the well, arms folded and head down. He would just wait. Patience. Patience is key.

He tilted his head so that the well was in view. Patience.

Aw who the hell was he kidding! Patience?! What patience!

------------

"Think he went to get Kagome?" Sango said as she sipped her tea.

"Without a doubt," Miroku nodded.

--------------

Kagome gently plucked the strings of her guitar, working on the melody of the song she had in her heart. It felt good to her to let her emotions out for once, the lyrics she wrote spoke everything she kept holding back. Quietly she began to play her song.

-----

Inuyasha jumped out of the well and walked out of the large room, into the moonlight. He saw Kagome's light on in the second story window and heard…singing? His ears twitched as he moved closer. It was Kagome's voice. Cautiously he made his way to her window, taking a stand on the outside of her softly lit room. He glanced in the room to see her small figure, gently playing the instrument. Her eyes were closed and her fingers moved gracefully along the strings. Her voice…It was beautiful.

_**"He is sensible and so incredible**_

_**And all my single friends are jealous**_

_**He says everything I need to hear and it's like I couldn't ask for anything better**_

_**He opens up my door and I get into his car**_

_**And he says you look beautiful tonight**_

_**And I feel perfectly fine"**_

He watched her reach over and cross something out, and then scribble something down. Did Kagome write this? He felt his heart drop in his chest. She must be writing about Hojo.

_**"But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain**_

_**And it's 2 AM and I'm cursing your name**_

_**You're so in love that you act insane**_

_**And that's the way I loved you**_

_**Breakin' down and coming undone**_

_**It's a roller-coaster kinda rush**_

_**And I never knew I could feel that much**_

_**And that's the way I loved you"**_

His eyes widened. Okay. Screaming and fighting? That was most definitely not Hojo. Inuyasha sat down outside the window, continuing to listen.

_**"He respects my space and never makes me wait**_

_**And he calls exactly when he says he will**_

_**He's close to my mother**_

_**Talks business with my father**_

_**He's charming and endearing and I'm comfortable"**_

_**"But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain**_

_**And it's 2 AM and I'm cursing your name**_

_**You're so in love that you act insane**_

_**And that's the way I loved you**_

_**Breakin' down and coming undone**_

_**It's a roller-coaster kinda rush**_

_**And I never knew I could feel that much**_

_**And that's the way I loved you"**_

She stopped playing, and he took the chance to peer in the window. She was wiping tears from her eyes. His expression softened. Kagome…

_**"He can't see the smile I'm faking**_

_**And my heart's not breaking**_

_**Cause I'm not feeling anything at all**_

_**And you were wild and crazy**_

_**Just so frustrating intoxicating complicated**_

_**Got away by some mistake and now ..**_

_**I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain**_

_**It's 2 AM and I'm cursing your name**_

_**I'm so in love that I acted insane**_

_**And that's the way I loved you**_

_**Breakin' down and coming undone**_

_**It's a roller-coaster kinda rush**_

_**And I never knew I could feel that much**_

_**And that's the way I loved you uhhh**_

_**Whooa whooo oh oh**_

_**Oh and that's the way I loved you**_

_**oh, oh oh uhh .. oh oh oh whoow**_

_**Never knew I could feel that much**_

_**And that's the way I loved you"**_

Kagome put the guitar down and shook her head, wiping away the tears that had found their way down her cheeks. "Oh that dumb Inuyasha…I just don't understand why my heart doesn't want to go the sensible way." She let out a soft "Ha.." and took a deep breath, "I guess you can't choose who you fall in love with."

Inuyasha considered jumping in her window, but he just sat here listening to her pour her heart out about him. It might make things a little awkward. Without getting much thought on the matter he felt the immediate change of lighting as Kagome tucked herself into her bed. Inuyasha carefully stepped inside her room, kneeling down by her bedside. Her eyes were closed, her breathing steady. She was beautiful. How could he have been so…pig-headed?!

She moved slightly and it made him jump back, afraid she would wake. In the process of trying not to wake her up, he backed up into her guitar and knocked it over, causing the strings to vibrate and make a loud resonating noise in her room. Crap.

Kagome shot up, her eyes wide and fists ready. When her eyes focused she saw none other than Inuyasha standing in her room, "What are you doing here? I still have another two days before going back. Is everything okay?"

He blushed slightly, "Uh- yeah. Everything's okay. I just..I was just worried about you, ok! I wanted to make sure you would be all right!"

His outburst made her cheeks tingle, "Oh I uh..Well I'm okay. Just working on some homework."

"Yeah, I uh…I heard."

Her face dropped. "Y-You heard?"

His gaze didn't meet hers, "Uh…I heard."

"Oh! That was just a project for school! Write a little poem, sing a little song…Haha..ha."

He looked up at her. There she sat, cozy in her bed. He had come here and made her uncomfortable and awkward feeling. He had been the jerk that drove her crazy, and she was the girl that made him act absolutely insane. He took a deep breath and sat down beside her, closing the distance between them.

"Inuyasha, what are y-"

"Kagome, you drive me crazy. I miss you when you're away, I worry about your safety. I wonder who…who you're with. I can't stop thinking about you. I want to protect you and make sure that you will always return to…to me."

She blushed hard, "W-what are you saying, Inuyasha?"

He pulled her into his arms, holding her close, breathing in her scent. "Kagome…I'm saying I love you."

She drew in a sharp breath and looked up at him, "You do…?"

He looked down at her, "I love you, Kagome. I love you." He put his hand against her cheek and brushed her hair away softly. He leaned down and whispered against her lips again how he loved her, before placing his lips on hers, pulling her closer to him.

When they pulled apart she looked up at him, "Inuyasha, I love you too…!"

With a smile she kissed him again and realized she might have to write a new song.

(*)_(*)_(*)_(*)_(*)_(*)_(*)_(*)_(*)_(*)_(*)_(*)_(*)_(*)_(*)_(*)_(*)_(*)_(*)_(*)_(*)__(*)_(*)_(*)_(*)_(*)

A/N: Okay! Well I hope you liked it! This was my first Inuyasha fanfic, so sorry if they are a little OOC. I'm currently learning some Taylor Swift songs on my guitar, and they're full of so much emotion - I thought this would be the perfect song to describe Kagome's feelings towards Inuyasha. Kind of the "Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em" mindset.

Please review! :]


End file.
